


The Road Less Traveled

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [9]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Livslång kärlek, POV Second Person, Tankar om livet, nerför, snö - Freeform
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Låt att lyssna på: "Void" av The Neighbourhood.Så, detta är sista delen av serien "en gång varje vecka" (som i slutändan inte innehöll så mycket just "en gång varje vecka" men jag hoppas ni förlåter mig för det ;) )Kolla alltid taggarna!Jag har skrivit och skrivit om detta hur många gånger som helst och det har gått från dåligt till sämre till ok för att sen bli kasst igen och sen bättre. Ja ni fattar :D men postar jag inte nu blir det aldrig av så....Tack för att ni läst. Ni är bäst! <3





	The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Void" av The Neighbourhood.  
> Så, detta är sista delen av serien "en gång varje vecka" (som i slutändan inte innehöll så mycket just "en gång varje vecka" men jag hoppas ni förlåter mig för det ;) )
> 
> Kolla alltid taggarna!
> 
> Jag har skrivit och skrivit om detta hur många gånger som helst och det har gått från dåligt till sämre till ok för att sen bli kasst igen och sen bättre. Ja ni fattar :D men postar jag inte nu blir det aldrig av så....
> 
> Tack för att ni läst. Ni är bäst! <3

Du har tagit på dig din gröna parkas samt de vita gympaskorna och står i dörröppningen, tittar ut. Snön vräker virvlande ner och du tvekar. Ska du verkligen ta det där sista steget ut i kylan, låta ditt bara ansikte träffas av alla de miljoner snöflingor som yr omkring? Det är tio minus ute och du har på dig helt fel kläder. Utanför ditt köksfönster, i förmiddags, hade solen skinit och börjat torkat upp den gråa snön från snöfallet tidigare i veckan. Du hade lett entusiastiskt och tagit på dig de nya vitskimrande skorna innan du hade slängt på dig den tunna jackan och rusat iväg. Du borde ha vetat bättre, lärt dig att februari inte är en månad för vare sig vårskor eller tunna jackor. Det är bara det att den här vintern har känts så lång att du inte hade kunnat hindra dig själv, än mindre tänka efter.

Det har varit några riktigt tunga veckor där du haft alltför mycket att tänka på. Det har tagit på dina krafter och du kan känna hur all energi sakta men säkert sugits ut ur dig. Du vet att du har dig själv att skylla- att allt är ditt fel men det gör inte saken bättre, snarare tvärtom. Varje besviket ord, som kastats i din riktning, varje anklagelse har du sparat och lagrat inom dig. Du har tagit emot dem utan ett ord, utan att säga något tillbaka och lagrat dem för att ta fram och älta. Speciellt på de ensamma kvällar när Olivia inte är där för att fylla den annars så tomma lägenheten.

Du suckar och vänder dig om, kränger av dig jackan och går tillbaka in. Lokalen är nästan tom på folk vid det här laget, endast ett fåtal personer är kvar och du möts av ett lågmält surrande av röster. Egentligen borde inte ljudet av rösterna irritera dig men det gör de för du är trött- utmattad och sliten. Du tar sikte på dörren längst bak i lokalen och hoppas på att ingen märker dig då du obemärkt försöker smyga dig förbi. Soffan på kontoret lockar på dig och du vill inget hellre än att få lägga dig ner på den, sluta dina ögon och somna.

Du spelar upp konversationen inom dig- om och om igen- och kan inte komma över hur hon såg ut när du berättade. På något sätt trodde du ändå att hon visste, att det var uppenbart var dina känslor egentligen låg,  men du hade fel för hon hade inte en aning. Det var i alla fall vad hon sade, där och då.

Du tog desperat ett steg framåt och försökte närma dig henne men hon ville inte veta av det så knuffade bort dig, skrek åt dig och sprang ut till bilen, i bara tofflorna, för att sen köra iväg.

Du väntade i flera timmar på att hon skulle komma tillbaka hem men det gjorde hon inte, så till slut lade du dig ner i en alltför kort säng och borrade in din näsa i mjuka fjun. Morgonen därpå blev du väckt av en barnfot i ansiktet, din rygg stel och skjortan svettig. Du pussade en kittlig mage och steg sen upp, gjorde frukost och började packa dina saker. Även om ditt beslut fick ögonen att svämma över och ditt bröst att värka så var du övertygad om att det var rätt, rätt att lämna, rätt att vara ärlig.

”Ja det är Isak”. Du ringde och han svarade. Ditt hjärta dunkade okontrollerat till ljudet av hans röst. Du andades in- djupt- och tog sats för att säga honom allt det du hållit inne så länge, allt det du inte tidigare tillåtit dig att berätta. Du skulle låta honom få veta och sedan invänta din dom.

Men det kom aldrig så långt för Isak lät dig inte dig säga något, lät dig inte prata klart. Han avbröt dig istället och fick ur sig  ”Nej! Nej, du får inte ringa mig. Inte nu! Sen var det över, samtalet slut.

Så kanske är det inte endast snön som hindrar dig från att ta dig ut och gå hem. Kanske ser du bara, helt enkelt, inte poängen med att tvinga dig själv för du har ingenting att komma hem till- förutom en tom lägenhet där tystnad ekar mellan kala väggar.

Ännu en suck undslipper dig och du tittar uppgivet ner på portföljen i din hand. Det var inte så här du föreställde dig ditt liv när du var yngre. Kontorsjobb under dagen och några enstaka kvällar i månaden leda en amatörteatergrupp. Om någon hade frågat dig för bara några år sedan hade du antagligen skrattat dem rakt i ansiktet. 

Men tiden går och förändringar är oundvikliga. Du accepterar att det är så men ibland önskar du att vissa förändringar hade sett annorlunda ut, att de tagit dig i en annan riktning, att du hade valt den där andra stigen, den där som var mindre upptrampad, den som ännu bara ett fåtal upptäckt. Ofta undrar du hur livet hade sett ut då. Hade du varit lyckligare eller hade du hamnat här till slut, ändå?

Du når dörren, tar tag i handtaget och lyckas nästan slinka förbi alla när mobilen plingar till. De som fortfarande är kvar uppdagar din närvaro och ropar något till dig som du inte uppfattar, alltför upptagen med att läsa meddelandet som obarmhärtigt avslöjade din närvaro.

”Glöm inte att du ska hämta den sista kartongen med saker i samt den där hiskeligt fula blomman du alltid insisterat på att behålla”.

Du vill absolut inte hämta de där sakerna, har redan sagt- flera gånger- att hon kan slänga dem men hon vägrar, vill att du ska hämta.

”Ok, jag kommer imorgon efter jobbet”, svarar du.

Svaret kommer snabbt och mobilen plingar högt till igen. Hon vill att du ska komma nu- direkt. Trots att hela din kropp stretar emot vänder du dig om och går mot utgången.

Ute på gatorna är det spöklikt öde, det är ingen som är ute och spårvagnstrafiken verkar ligga nere, som alltid när snön överraskar. Så du går, pulsar i de massiva snömassorna med din tunna jacka och de vita skorna. När du väl kommer fram skakar du häftigt av kylan och ser fram mot att få komma in i trappuppgångens värme en stund, få tina upp, men dina saker står redan utanför porten och väntar på dig. Du försöker först bära allt på en gång, tar tag i kartongen med båda händerna, hänger portföljen på ena armleden och ställer plantan ovanpå allting, inser snabbt att det inte går. I frustration släpper du allt du har och svär högt. Till slut tar du bort kartongens lock, stoppar portföljen i den halvfulla lådan, stänger den igen, gör ett tappert försök att balansera plantan ovanpå alltihopa och börjar åter att gå.

Det är en kamp att ta sig hem men du lyckas och när du, till slut, står utanför din egen port gråter du nästan av lycka. Plötsligt känns det inte så outhärdligt att komma hem. Vad som helst duger bara du får komma in i värmen, lägga dig i soffan framför netflix med ett glas vin- strunt samma att du ska jobba tidigt imorgon bitti.

Du lutar dig mot porten, pustar ut och viskar tyst ett ”tack”. Aldrig förr har du varit så glad över att komma hem och din tacksamhet finner inga gränser.

”Varsågod!” hör du oväntat någon säga bredvid dig.

Långsamt vänder du dig om och upptäcker till din stora förvåning vem rösten tillhör.

”Isak!” utbrister du med bruten röst.

”Så det är här du bor.”

Du nickar och väntar. På vad vet du inte, du bara väntar och stirrar på honom. Sen säger du något du inte tänkt säga men nu, absolut, måste få ur dig. ”Det var faktiskt du som lämnade mig först”.

Han nickar försiktigt, andas ljudligt ut och frågar sedan ”Vill du ha hjälp upp eller?”

Nu är det du som nickar, förvisso lite osäkert men du nickar, trots allt, för självklart vill du ha med honom upp till dig. Han tar blomman medan du öppnar porten och samtidigt lyfter kartongen. Ni går in och börjar klättra upp för första trappan. Du har ryggen mot honom, tittar rakt fram, vågar inte vända dig om. För gör du det kommer du tappa modet att säga det du är på väg att säga .

”Sen träffade jag Anna och livet kom i vägen”.

”Ja det gjorde ju det” viskar han tillbaka.

Ni står still och du hör hur han ställer ner blomman på ett av trappstegen, hur han andas tungt och sväljer. Du väntar och känner strax en kropp som trycks mot dig, ett par stadiga armar som målmedvetet tar ett tag om din midja.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Den här serien har varit en utmaning att skriva. Den allra första delen är min absoluta favorit och jag skrev den från hjärtat. 
> 
> Hade ju inte tänkt skriva mer på den men jag fick sån lust att försöka och i slutändan är jag ändå väldigt glad att jag gjorde det, att jag vågade.
> 
> Så, återigen, ett stort tack och massa kärlek till er som läst, kommenterat och gett kudos.


End file.
